


Cozy Autumn Days

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sleepy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds the lack of Sam's warmth uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Autumn Days

The first thing Dean noticed was the total lack of heat. Sure it was Autumn and it was a bit chilly and the heater in their motel room was on, but that wasn’t the problem. It was the total lack of Sam’s heat. He grimaced into his pillow and, eyes still closed, began to feel around on Sam’s side of the bed. He grumbled when he found nothing but cool sheets.

"Morning grumbles." he heard from across the room. He grunted in response. Sam just giggled and went back to scanning the news on his laptop. Dean made an attempt to haul himself upright. The process was slow and labored and he grunted and groaned with every movement. When he was finally sitting up, he opened his eyes, and immediately squinted. The lights were still off but the bathroom light was on; it was enough to make him want to close his eyes again but he fought the urge. No light shone through the curtains.

"What time ‘sit S’mmy?" He mumbled. He looked to his baby brother was sitting on the couch in nothing more than his sleep shirt and his boxer briefs.

"It’s seven thirty. And yes it’s day time. The clouds are just super dark." Sam said as he took a sip of his coffee. He took one more look at the weather radar before setting his computer to the side and walking toward the kitchen.

A moment later, Sam emerged from around the corner with another mug in hand and he walked over to Dean, handing him the warm cup.

"We didn’t even have sex last night and you look rough." Sam chuckled. Dean took the mug and the insult. He just cleared his throat and took a swig of coffee.

"Your fault." He mumbled.

"How is it my fault?!” Sam asked with a smile wide across his face as he sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"Cold." Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"That’s not my fault, De. I can’t control the weather." He remarked. Dean made a face.

"Not th’ weather. You." Dean said, poking a finger into Sam’s shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sam giggled. Dean placed his cup down on the nightstand and curled up next to Sam.

"Warm. ‘Stoo cold. You left th’bed." Dean explained. Finally, it clicked for Sam. He wrapped an arm around Dean and held him close.

"Oh! Now I get it. Sorry big brother. I’ll wake ya up next time. But the weather radar says it’s going to be this gloomy and cold all day." Dean let out a long groan and twisted his head so that his face was nested into Sam’s chest.

"We could stay here and just lounge around all day.” Sam suggested.

"Cuddles?" Dean mumbled into Sam’s chest. Sam just chuckled.

"Sure, De. We can cuddle too." Dean gave an approving noise and fell asleep on Sam.

"Didn’t wanna do anything today anyway." Sam said as he laid back and snuggled Dean close.


End file.
